Currently, the majority of virtual reality products on sale are designed based on a specific scene. The virtual reality scenes which users enter every time are the same, and users cannot switch to a scene expected. This makes users easily have a sense of boredom after losing a feeling of freshness, thus losing interest in virtual reality products and resulting in a decline of users' viscosity for the products, which is not what companies and individuals developing the products expect. As a result, it is necessary to provide a technical solution for users to set a virtual reality scene by themselves.